


The One Where Elio is Stubborn

by elioolivercmbyntrash



Series: Elio & Oliver one shots [13]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Flu, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Sickfic, Vomiting, elio is stubborn, he just wants to protect elio, marzia is his manager, oliver is a worrier, the age gap is shorter than canon, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elioolivercmbyntrash/pseuds/elioolivercmbyntrash
Summary: Elio is, like, definitely not sick ok?This is a quickie to get me back into the groove.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: Elio & Oliver one shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720645
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	The One Where Elio is Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> OK. I don't normally leave so long between fics. Life got busy, work was busy, and my mental health has gone a bit all over the place because I'm still grieving someone who died in may who was very close to me who we have not been able to have a funeral because of covid and thats fucked up the grieving process big time and none of it feels real yet but hey at least u can go to the pub now and i hate the government 🙃

When Oliver comes home, he finds Elio sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen with his head on the table sleeping. He’s still wearing his pyjamas, his face is flushed and there’s a half finished cup of coffee sitting on top of Elio’s composition book. 

Oliver strokes Elio's forehead, and pushes a curl behind his ear. "Hey sleepy. You're warm. Are you feeling sick?"

"Hm?" 

"Are you sick?"

"Oh. Uh, no, I'm just tired," says Elio, his voice hoarse. He suddenly sits up, looks at the clock and sips his coffee, shuddering. "I shouldn't have fallen asleep! Shit. I've got to go to work."

"You're not going anywhere tonight apart from bed," says Oliver. “I think you’ve got a fever.”

"No. I cannot let them down. They won't be able to find another pianist. Not at the last minute."

Elio rushes to the bedroom and pulls on a tux. His body aches, and he wants to go to bed, but he's got tomorrow off and anyway, he could be in a coma and still be able to play. Oliver's just worrying, as he always does.

"I don't think you should go," says Oliver. "Just call in sick, honey. It's okay to be sick."

"I finish at 1am," Elio says. “Don’t wait up for me, I’ll get a cab home. Well, later!”

Oliver shakes his head. He thinks about following Elio, giving him the excuse that he wants to watch him play even though he was there last night and the night before, but he knows Elio won’t buy that. Besides, he’s got a lot of essays to grade. He puts a pot of coffee on, orders some pizza and starts to work through his mountain of work. He picks up one of the essays, and has to read the first sentence three times. It still doesn’t make any sense. He pencils a C on the paper and moves onto the next one.

*

Elio hails a cab and wipes the sweat from his forehead. He closes his eyes and takes deep breaths. His head is throbbing, because he’s not had a full cup of coffee today. It’s not because he’s sick. He hasn’t been sick in like, two years. He doesn’t get sick anymore. He prays that the traffic is quiet; he likes to arrive at work half an hour before his start time, and have a cup of coffee or a glass of something alcoholic to ease himself in. 

"Off somewhere special?" the taxi driver asks, winking. 

"Work," says Elio.

"Oh."

*

He arrives ten minutes before he is due to play.

"You look terrible," says his manager, Marzia, as Elio shoves his bag in his locker and checks his phone. 

"Thanks," he says. 

"You look like you should be in bed," Marzia says, putting the back of her hand on Elio's forehead. "You feel hot."

Elio shakes his head. "I'm due on in 5 minutes. I need to check everything is tuned and ready."

"You always have been stubborn," says Marzia. 

*

The ground beneath Elio’s feet spins as he sits at the piano. He blinks his eyes slowly, and swears under his breath when he realises that there's a sharp pain in his left ear. He swallows, and begins to play a scale. It takes a lot of energy to move his fingers across the keys, but he does it. His jacket is drenched but he can’t take it off, and the lights continue to emit heat. He swallows down bile.

*

He falls asleep during his 30 minute break, his chin resting on his chest, his arms folded.

"You're going home," Marzia says. "Do not even try to argue with me, Elio. You're sick, and as your manager I have a duty of care to you. Do you want me to call Oliver?"

Elio nods.

"Oliver? Hello, it's Marzia. Can you come and pick Elio up from work?"

"Is he sick?" Oliver asks.

"Yes. He shouldn't have even come in."

"I told him that. He's impossible! I'll come and get him," says Oliver.

Elio slams his hand to his mouth and bolts to the bathroom. He vomits mostly bile; he's not eaten much today, apart from the half finished cup of coffee and a slice of toast. He shakes as he wipes his mouth on some toilet paper, and washes his face.

*

"Don't say it," says Elio, when Oliver arrives and places a hand on his forehead.

"Don't say what?"

"Don't say I told you so."

"I wasn't going to say that. Let's get you home, hon."

*

Elio vomits down his tux in the car. "I feel terrible," he mutters.

"I know. I'll get that dry cleaned for you honey."

When they get home, Oliver takes Elio's temperature; 104. He helps Elio take his clothes off, sponges him down and helps him get into clean pyjamas. 

"It hurts," says Elio.

"What hurts, baby?"

"Everything. Everything."

"Yeah. I think you have flu. Try and get some sleep now."

Elio coughs, his whole body shaking. "Don't leave me," he says.

"Of course I won't, honey. I'm right here."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts/ideas please. Motivate me.


End file.
